


Flower Hearts

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Little Blue [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Kisses, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, hand holding, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: “What’s this?” Lotor asked, touching the top of his head and slowly turning around to look at Lance who was busy at work making another one.“Flower crown,” Lance replied, placing the new one on top of the other one on Lotor’s head.“Flower… crown? How do I make one?” Lotor asked, Lance knocking him over onto his back with a bright smile.





	Flower Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyaccinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaccinth/gifts).



> Happy very late birthday to Lia! (@shircganes) I hope you enjoy hun! 10,000 purple heart emojis

Lance took a deep breath in through his nose before releasing it through his mouth.   
  
“Perfect,” he said, pulling Lotor into the simulation room with him.   
  
The room was set on the regular simulation of Altean Juniberries but also filled with Galran Moon Lilies.   
  
“You brought me here, why?” Lotor asked.   
  
Lance had his hand linked with Lotor’s (Lotor unwillingly holding it), as Lotor was nearly dragged in.   
  
“You’ll see,” Lance winked, dragging him into the center of the room and pulling him to sit down.   
  
Lotor fell back into the flowers from Lance’s force but sat up quickly.   
  
“Why are there so many Galran flowers here, Blue? This is an Al- What? Oh, you want me to turn around. Fine, fine, but why are there flowers in this room from Galra’s home,” Lotor asked, slowly sliding himself to face away from Lance.   
  
“It’s not exactly a real room. It’s a simulation. Think of anything, put it in the control panel and it shall appear,” Lance replied, obviously trying to focus on something.   
  
“So these aren’t real,” Lotor asked, picking up one of the flowers and twirling it around, “How can I touch them?”   
  
“I’m not sure actually, it’s something we don’t have where I come from. Altean technology is much more advanced than us… Altean and Galran,” Lance replied, gently lifting his hands and placing what he was making on Lotor’s head.   
  
“What’s this?” Lotor asked, touching the top of his head and slowly turning around to look at Lance who was busy at work making another one.   
  
“Flower crown,” Lance replied, placing the new one on top of the other one on Lotor’s head.   
  
“Flower… crown? How do I make one?” Lotor asked, Lance knocking him over onto his back with a bright smile.   
  
“You wanna learn how to make one!?” Lance asked, pinning Lotor down by his chest, “Oh look you’re blood speccing.”   
  
“It’s your fault!” Lotor snapped, composing himself by coughing into his hand, “Yes, I want to learn how to make one of these ‘flower crowns’.“   
  
“Got it!” Lance replied, sitting back up and pulling Lotor with him.   
  
“You know you have a lot of strength for a human,” Lotor replied, gently placing the flower crowns back on his head.   
  
“You just let your guard down around me,” Lance laughed, picking a bunch of flowers for Lotor while gathering his own.   
  
“Not true!”   
  
“Blood speccing, again.”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
“You’re cute.”   
  
“What’s… ‘cute’?”   
  
“You.”   
  
“I…”   
  
Lance fell backwards laughing, petals covering him as they floated up.   
  
“Seriously what’s ‘cute’?”   
  
“It’s-” Lance had to stop talking to rather himself back together and stop his fit of giggles, “It’s what we ‘humans’ call someone. It’s how we describe them? I dunno you’re just cute.”   
  
“And you’re… Pyaara.“   
  
“Pyaara?”   
  
“I guess it’s the same as ‘cute’?”   
  
“Awww, babe.”   
  
“Babe?”   
  
“Okay, we’re done trying to describe words from our languages to each other,” Lance sighed, putting the flowers in Lotor’s hands, “Basically you’re like what you call a mate to me.”   
  
“Oh,” Lotor looked down at his hands to focus on the flowers, “So, flower crowns.”   
  
“Yeah, flower crowns. So! You take two flowers, and take the stems and start wrapping them together. And you do that all the way around until it’s a circle like a crown,” Lance explained, fumbling his hands together in the process and making another flower crown.   
  
“So like… this? No, wait… this? Uh, wait, almost got it,” Lotor struggled, his tongue peeking out from his lips as he tried to work the flowers together.   
  
“Here,” Lance replied, taking Lotor’s hands in his own and guiding him through the steps, “Like that!”   
  
Lance let go of Lotor’s hands but Lotor pulled them back, nervous that he was going to mess up again but also just wanting to feel his hands.   
  
“Done!” Lotor cheered, a small smile appearing on his features.   
  
“AH! YOU’RE GENUINELY SMILING!” Lance yelled, pointing with a shocked face, “Your little fangs and-  AH, YOU’RE SO CUTE!”   
  
“Blue… I smile around you all the time,” Lotor sighed, his smile disappearing as he placed the flower crown he made on Lance’s head.   
  
“Not like that! That’s different. This was real, nothing like what you looked like when we first met,” Lance replied, taking Lotor’s hands in his own.   
  
“It’s good that I changed, though. I wouldn’t be here with you if I hadn’t,” Lotor replied, gently leaning forward and pressing his lips against Lance’s forehead, “That’s called a kiss right?”   
  
“Yeah,” Lance chuckled, Lotor pulling him over to sit on his lap.   
  
Lance gathered up some more flowers and made another flower crown, Lotor helping out with this one too.   
  
“Wait,” Lance said, deforming the flower crown to resemble the shape of a heart, “It’s not perfect but-”   
  
“I like it,” Lotor replied, resting his chin on top of Lance’s head.   
  
Lance giggled, leaning back into Lotor’s chest.   
  
“I like you,” Lance replied, letting the heart rest in his lap as he settled into Lotor’s warmth.   
  
“I like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Pyaara - Cute 
> 
> ( Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii )


End file.
